


Coming to Terms

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie. Her prompt: Remus/Tonks - Missing scene: how Remus came to terms with her feelings for him at the end of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



She didn’t get it.He couldn’t even keep Sirius alive.How was he supposed to get involved with someone who would take even a larger chunk of his heart with her if he failed to protect her?

But how could he refuse that smile?The way her eyes shone when she looked at him, showing him just how much he already meant to her.

And her Patronus…There was another thing he couldn’t ignore.No one was able to control what their Patronus became, and if hers had changed so drastically, that defiantely said something.Particularly since it had changed to him.It said that she was aware of exactly who he was, and what that meant.And she still wanted him.

And for now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
